Animagus I
by malicorejewel
Summary: Harry and Ron are in their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.rnRon is a werewolf and Harry an animagus. Many things happen this year... relationships will bloom and fall, evil reigns and new characters come and play. But the most


CHAPTER 1- "BITE ME"

"Ron," Harry said in an experated voice. "What are you doing!?"

Harry was chasing after Ron. It was Halloween and a full moon. In sixth year Ron had been brutally bitten by a mysterious werewolf. Though Ron wasn't a normal werewolf. The wolf that bit him was a great sorcerer and made Ron's mind stay in human genre.

Harry had become an animagus (he was a Stag. Like his father) to help Ron in the monthly transformations. Of course Ron took a potion but this time he got too carried away in the Halloween ball. Dumbledore knew of course but he didn't approve of Harry becoming an unregistered animagus.

"RON!" Harry shouted into the darkness. He could hear Ron's panting.

"Harrrrrryyyyy" Ron whispered in a sing-song voice. "Harrrrrryyyyy. Where are you?"

"Here."

"Oh, spoil my fun. I was gonna pounce on ya and scare you!"

"Then I would've attacked you."

"I know, I know." At that moment Harry transformed back into himself.

"Can you transform back?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Is the moon fading. How long have we been out here?"

"Well you transformed at 10 and I've been chasing you well over 5 and a half hours so it's about 4am."

"Whoa!!!" Ron sneakily pounced on Harry.

"RON! DON'T!!! GET OFF!"

"I can't help it Harry. Sometimes it gets to me and I have to PLAY!!!"

"Calm down, calm down. Hemione won't be too happy we just ran off and left her there." Harry said.

"Yeah, neither will Lavender." Ron replied.

"Right, Lavender." Harry sighed.

Ron and Hemione had been going out for well over 2 years now and Hemione knew about the monthly changes and was very supportive. Lavender and Harry had only been going out for about 3 months. It was a rebound thing after he broke up with Ginny in 6th year. Lavender seemed like she was in love. Although she wasn't so supportive about Harry's monthly disappearances. As she didn't know about Ron.

"You know, Lavender's a bit clingy." Ron said as they were walking back up to the castle from the forbidden forest. Sometimes Hemione came too but ever since Ron accidentally attacked her (thinking she was Harry) she didn't appear too often.

"Yeah, I know. I'll end it as soon as I get over Ginny."

"WHAT! Your still not over her?"

"Not really. It was a serious relationship."

"I KNOW!"

"Is the party still on?"

"No."

CHAPTER 2- "LAVENDER'S TROUBLES"

They had just reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady when...

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!! HOW COULD YOU HARRY!"

"Oh, hi Lavender." Harry groaned.

"DON'T YOU 'HI LAVENDER' ME! YOU LEFT ME, ALL ON MY OWN AT THE HALLOWEEN BALL! A BALL!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD DO THAT!"

"Listen Lavender, I..."

"I DON'T CARE, I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN UP TO! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH PARVATI!"

"WHAT?" Harry said startled.

"Huh? you think Harry and Parvati are together?" Ron laughed.

"Well, she's the only other girl Harry would date!"

Harry sincerely doubted that especially after the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"I think we should tell her everything." Harry said.

After a while of explaining and shouting, Lavender finally concluded.

"s..so Ron's a ..a.."

"Werewolf, yes"

"a..and you're a..n u..unregistered a..animagus. And there have been no cheatings on whatsoever."

"Yes Lavender. Now you understand?" Harry said reassuringly.

"I..I think so."

"Well, now all that's finished we can all go to bed." Ron said a little over-enthusiastically.

"Thank goodness, I've been standing here all night waiting for the password!" The Fat Lady groaned.

"Oh, sorry" said Harry, "Fizzing Whiz bees"

CHAPTER 3- "CLOSE ENCOUNTER OF THE GINNY KIND"

In the morning Harry woke up with a humongous headache.

"Argh, 'mornin' Ron what did we get up to last night?"

"Ron? Ron's not here. This is the common room. And it's not morning., it's 6:30pm."

"WHAT!!!???"

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard after you fell and you've been unconscious ever since. We didn't call Madam Pomfrey because the common room at the time was an absolute mess."

"W..what so you don't even care about me?!" Harry exclaimed. He tried to sit up but his leg hurt badly.

"You might wanna sit down. "said a voice from in the shadows. A familiar voice. Ginny's voice.

"G...Ginny," Harry asked.

"Oh don't get all mushy. I'm only here to get you out the way of the portrait. Besides if you'd been anywhere else I would've left you there."

"Thanks, you care so much for other people's wellbeing." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh well. Now me and Timothy are going to move you onto a chair then we'll get Madam Pomfrey."

"I don't want you near me!" Harry exclaimed. "You'll just hurt me even more."

"Well not as much as you hurt me!!!" And at that she stormed off but not before saying, "I loved you. And now I get queasy looking at you!"

"But you still look at me."

Ginny ran up to him, slapped him in the face and then walked off cursing under her breath.

Harry's vision became blurry as he was lifted into a chair. The last thing he remembered was a scream and being rushed out of the Gryffindor tower...


End file.
